


Until The Sun Comes Up

by youremyneon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyneon/pseuds/youremyneon
Summary: Fairy Baekhyun spying on Chanyeol from behind a tree while chanyeol chops wood for his fireplace, watching the muscles in his back shift and move and the sweat accumulated has baekhyun feeling a little more than turned on when he feels his little shorts get soaked.





	Until The Sun Comes Up

to be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> im just writing a summary and hopefully expand on it quickly woo!
> 
> talk to me on twitter tho @ bobohulips1


End file.
